Accidental Wishes
by Discoverthemagic
Summary: Left hours before her wedding young Athena is distraught and runs to the sea, shedding seven heart broken tears into the water. Accidently summoning the Mystical blonde haired Selkie, that cannot return to his home until he has his wicked way with her, what will the emotionally unstable Athena do to resist the antics of a 'Crazy' or so she thinks. Inspired by POTC
1. Chapter 1

5

Accidental Whishes

_**Hey guys, I am back, again… Uuh this is a selkie story umm If you don't know anything about selkies they are an Irish legend and I am using the Male legend but with my own twist so no flames if I get something wrong and I may offend those Selkie no it alls, well then I am sorry in advance.**_

_**Anyway **_

_**Property of Discoverthemagic not copy rights! Please :D :D **_

Chapter 1 Athena

My eyes watered as my hired seamstress leaned behind me, pulling my vintage white corset on tighter. I gasped when she tugged a little too tight and it moved painfully over my hip. The thought of my dear Colon was the only thing that had kept me going this morning.

"Ooh god, is that not to tight, I feel like I am going to faint," I coughed and the Seamstress or Jenny just shook her head.

"No, you would have started to feel dizzy by now if it was to tight," She replied in her deep manly voice. "Do you want me to put the skirt on now?" I nodded in reply and she left briefly returning with the decorative heavy skirt. I lifted my hands over my head as she attached the skirt, I stumbled a bit but I managed to get to the mirror. I glanced up at myself, my wide turquoise eyes starred back at me. My dark red hair was pilled on top of my head with a few strands hanging down. She had also attached small see through blue beads to my hair in various places and they glinted magnificently in the morning light. I had some make up on but only enough to enhance my natural beauty or so they had said. Personally I always felt like a bit of plain Jane.

"I must leave now Athena but I will be back soon," Jenny murmured before she stepped out. I nodded at her before looking back at my reflection and I could have sworn I saw a flash of an absolutely gorgeous man standing behind me but I shook it of as jitters.

I jumped when my older brother walked in looking completely frazzled, his frantic eyes scanning my room before his brown ones locked with mine and he uttered in his pain filled deep voice.

"Athena, we will be ready for you soon," Before rushing back out again and for the oddest reason I doubted what he said.

Butterflies settled in the pit of my stomach at his words and I felt insanely nervous. I heard some muffled shouts and then a clear.

"What he can not be gone, let me look," My father shouted, my throat tightened at the desperation in his voice. I sat down choosing to ignore him, I was absolutely sure that my darling Colon would never leave me like this.

I perched on my vanity fussing with my dress, refusing to think about what was going to happen soon or God forbid tonight. I had never been one to have sex, much to most of my previous relationships dismay. I found it quite disturbing and the few times I had took part in the action I found it unsatisfying and unnecessary. If it was up to me, procreating wouldn't require such an unappetizing act. Most of my friends disagreed with me banging on about the pleasure and it making you closer to your partner what Bull Crap if that. Why would that of all things make you closer to your partner?

"Bah," I said out loud trying to shake of my worries. Some one knocked on my door and I let them in, it was my father his kind blue eyes watched me sadly as he waked in.

"Athena dear, you look lovely." He said and I looked up at my favorite parent, he had always been there for me when ever I had needed hi. Little did I know that after this conversation I was going to need him more then ever?

"Sit down," I sat glancing at my father expectantly.

"Colon, can not be found anywhere and I think that the bastard may have done a runner." My father growled, he had never been the type to beat around the bush.

"He must be back soon, there is still hours before the wedding." I gasped my blood running cold as lumps of bloody ice formed in my veins.

"No dear, we where moments away from the event,"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"It looks as though it may be called of," He replied looking away from his gaze. My Whole body froze in disbelief the ice chunks forming into heavy icebergs in my chest.

Another knock sounded at my door, my father got up and opened it and I heard the hushed tones of my Aunt Mo outside.

My father walked back in, just as my ancient phone pinged with an SMS and with out thinking I picked it up, it was from Colon.

Athena,

I cannot carry out a relationship any longer; over the last few weeks of wedding planning I have come to realize that you and I are to different and no matter how many times I tell myself that I will love you some day. We both know that is a lie. I had tried to tell you but every time I tried to bring it up you would mention how happy you where or how much you loved me and I just couldn't bring my self to do it.

I am really sorry that you have to find out like this but I have fallen in love with another and we will be boarding our plane to Germany any minute.

Wish me luck.

Colon…

My blood boiled, the reign of those icebergs coming to a swift end, I through my phone across the room accidently hitting my father, who caught it and started to read his eyes flashing across the screen. This was meant to be the happiest moment of my life that the worst that I can remember. I felt murderous towards that… that whore. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I secretly hated myself for not noticing sooner. I hated every second that I spent thinking or loving him. I lifted my hand starring at HIS ring on my finger, I ripped it off of my finger bruising the skin and I threw it across the room. I buried my hands in my hair unable to stand the crushing grief, I pulled it out of its confines. Beads scattered around the room. I dropped to the floor, the uncomfortable position making my knees ache. I felt my fathers' presence behind me and he rapped his arms around me, offering a slightly awkward hug.

"Athena, Wake up, Athena," A deep voice whispered and I felt a warm breathe tickle my cheek as a hand skated along my thigh. Gasping I awoke with in a rather strong state of arousal, I sat up glancing frantically around for my invisible lover. I groaned sitting up feeling some what invisibly violated. I stood walking to my bay window. Someone had replaced my dress with pare of cotton PJ's, the cute pair with the Zombies from plants vs. Zombies scattered on it. I looked out my window, unusually fascinated by the gentle crash of the sea against the rocks that scattered the shore line. My gaze was drown just outside my window to a mesmerizing black shape that swirled just above the surf. All of a sudden I had the overwhelming urge to feel the cool breeze against my overheated skin and before I knew it my legs had taken my out of my front door, across my porch and I was now trudging slowly in the soft beach sand.

Yes, I know what you are thinking, what kind of loony goes out to the beach in the middle of the night, you never know who could be out there. Drunkards, rapist, Human traffic-ers or God forbid a giant sea monster that will claim my soul. But I wasn't thinking straight, you could blame it on the al al alcohol, but I have had known.

I curled my toes in the sand my long hair blowing in the wind. I stepped onto a rock, sitting on it comfortably, not caring that it was slightly damp and that there was probably some gross bug on it. My thoughts automatically went to Colon, consuming my mind and a tear fell, splashing into the sea.

I gasped as I thought of his caring hazel eyes and another tear fell.

Him loving another, kissing another and another tear fell.

Thoughts of his retreating figure as he boarded a plain with his arm around his new lover, a tear fell.

Of never seeing him again and two tears fell, dropping from each eye. I didn't notice but the sea beneath me, shimmered in anticipation, the black figure had drifted closer to my rock.

And finally I thought of never being loved again, I was the lonely, loser girl who was lucky to meet the man of her dreams and my seventh tear fell, splashing into the surf with a depressing brilliance. The black shape shimmered and sea swirled beneath me. Shocked my tears stopped as my eyes just about bugged out of my head.

The shape swirled drifting together forming just below the surface of the water. A gorgeous man appeared, his sliver eyes watched me intently as I studied his beautiful face. His long blond hair reached his shoulders; his strong jaw along with a straight nose framed his face. He was slowly rising out of the surf revealing chiseled abs with golden tanned skin, I mean seriously he either is a figment of my imagination or he has no life apart from going to the gym. He rose further and I noticed that he was gloriously naked, I blushed a deep crimson when I notice how impressively large he was, he is going to make some girl seriously hurt the next day.

I lifted my hands covering my eyes from his deathly handsome face.

"DO not hide your angelic face, from my gaze," His rich voice tickled my senses and I realized it was the same voice that had awoken my earlier. I lifted my hands away, refusing to look anywhere but the sky behind him. It made absolutely no sense but I felt strangely safe around this man, call me crazy because I have started to.

"What is your name, my lady," He asked and I finally summoned up enough courage to look at his face and his silver gaze locked with mine. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the unnaturalness of his eye colour and how they glowed disconcertingly. He was watching me intently.

"Athena Redford,"

"I have not been summoned by a Redford before, where do you hale?" Giving him an odd look, I answered.

"Umm here in Town," I said gesturing behind me not wanting to give my address to him. "What is your name?"

"Zale, my lady,"

"You said something about this summoning, have you bin at the bottle a bit?" I asked

"You did, my lady, Shedding seven tears into my waters, summons me to you." He answered in his proper way of speaking. Loosing my cool a lot, I glared at him. I had never been one to accept the supernatural.

"Bull Shit, who set you up for this, was it Colon…That bastard!" I shouted standing I began to pace. He followed and tried to engulf me in his arms but I pushed him away, with a great deal of effort from my side. I couldn't deal with physical contact so soon after being dumped and he was unashamedly naked.

"I no not of this Colon you speak of, lady. The water calls me; we must consummate our deal so I can return to the sea." He whispered and I jumped when I felt his breathe tickle my shoulder. I stepped away from him fixing him with a glare.

"Look, I need to get home, I have no idea why I came out here in the first place," I said absently waving goodbye to him. I trudge back to my house listening for his footsteps, making sure he doesn't follow me back home. I sighed when I heard known. Opening my front door, I walked to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle along the way.

I heard a rap on the door.

"My lady, I cannot leave until our arrangement has been fulfilled." He said and I jumped when I saw him leaning against me kitchen window, his breathe misting up the screen.

"This is getting ridiculous, I don't remember signing anything," I muttered to myself and then I raised my voice for him to here.

"What agreement, have I done anything legal, because I don't remember shit" I asked him stepping closer to my window.

"My lady you speak oddly, I am afraid I do not no of this legal you speak of," He said and just as I was about to answer and accuse him of mental disabilities, ooh and don't forget threatening him with the cops. A practically drunk crowd of people stumbled onto the beach; they laughed and pointed at my deliciously naked man. I felt a rush of unusual possession and protective instincts and I groaned as I opened my kitchens back door ushering in my odd perfect stranger. Alarm bells chimed in my head but I ignored them, I couldn't leave him outside for there ridicule.

I could always lock him in the bathroom and call the psychiatric ward; he seems pretty harmless despite his ample rippling muscles. Grabbing his hand I pulled him through the door, casting a glance around behind him, I closed the door. I turned back to see him fingering the light switch with a bemused expression and I tried with no luck to not stare at his delectably taught ass, restating the absurd urge to give the tanned flash a squeeze.

"I speak oddly, because buddy right now you take the cake for odd speaking," I said but sighed when he fixed me with that same frowning expression. I glanced at him, my gaze instantly going downstairs to his penis of GOD, it was one of those insanely awkward can't stop looking but desperately want to look away moments.

He was about o say something but I stopped him but I lifted my hand to silence him, despite my curiosity there was no way I can take him seriously in the nude.

"Hold it I am going to get you some pants." I said quickly turning to see if I had a stray pair of Colons lying around. I walked into my simple bed room, my large bed sat in the middle of the room, I moved over to my white dresser pulling out a pair of pants that I had bought to Colon but he had never warn. They looked perfect for Zale's larger size.

I walked back to see that he had no found my T.V remote and he was flipping it in his hand. It surprised me how confused he looked at such mundane things and how comfortable he seemed being but buck naked. I threw his the pants, he caught them and looked at the confused but pulled them on anyway.

"Sit, " I said and I flopped on the couch and he sat next to me, almost on top of me. He heated thigh was pressed onto my thigh and it was reeking havoc on my hormones. I faced him to tell him to move but I froze when I noticed how close his face was to mine and his gaze was glued to my lips, I licked them nervously and his gaze fowled the action hungrily.

"My lady the sea calls to me, we must consummate or deal." He said his rich voice smelt of fresh sea breeze.

"There it is again that deal thin, I do not understand it," I yelled loosing my cool a little. A bit taken a back he answered.

"We must make love or I cannot return to the sea… Was that not your intention when you summoned me?" He asked puzzled.

"What!" I spluttered, launching myself of the couch. "Rights that it, I have had enough of your crazy. Get out of my home." I finished and he got up looking oddly heartbroken he stood slowly his head bowed as he made his way to my front door.

"As you wish, my lady," He whispered softly as he shut my door and I felt a sort of emptiness in the place of his presence. Don't be ridiculous Athena Redford, I mentally chided myself.

_**Soooo there you go, please let me know what you think it would mean so much to me….**_

_**Uuh and if you enjoyed this you should check out my other Stories, tahey are also paranormal romances but I wouldn't advise wasting your time with my story The Whisperers it is really bad hehehe…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, hope you like. Just want to say thanks to Mylanforlife and Me ( me please get sign up so I can thank you properely for everything, it would mean so much to me, you alwasy say the kindest things :D) **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Zale **_

I stepped out of Athena's, my heart constricted in pain at being rejected by my Summoner before. I walked awkwardly to the shore still not used the confining feel of the Males pants. I wanted to feel the pulsing power of the sea, my home. Even though I had only been out of the sea for a few hours, it was pure torture being so close yet so far away from home, like having a limb temporally cut of and having it sitting there right in front of you but just out of reach.

I sighed heavily in confusion,

"Why is she resting me, what where her intentions when she summoned me," I muttered to myself.

"Nun of my other Summoners have responded to me so negatively before," I continued.

"I wonder what era I have been transported to, everything is so strange here and I fear her generation had not been taught in the way of the Supernatural" I finished, in worry. I sat on the very rock she had summoned me upon. I felt the gentle crash of the surf on my toes and I sighed heavily again. Ignoring the rowdy calls of those intoxicated, I leaned back looking at the sky, in wonder, there where few stars and the usual midnight black night sky looked grey and uninviting. I slipped down the rock until my back was against the dry side of it. I closed my eyes ready to spend the night there as he couldn't move to far away from his Summoner.

A while later I awoke with the sea cold sea licking my body, I had not anticipated the tides; I stood and walked to her porch. Curling up on her floor I drifted back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"OMFG, why are you still here?" I awoke with a start at the sound of my ladies voice. I stood quickly, running a hand through my hair.

"This is getting ridiculous, buddy. If you don't leave soon, I am going to call the authorities!" She shouted exasperated, I looked up and my breathe hitched at her attire, she was wearing a tight fitting blouse that hugged her breast and molded her curves perfectly. She had on a pair of formal pants. I felt a distinct tightening in the front of my pants. I swallowed the lump in my throat when she stretched in innocence seductiveness of that act. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a high pony accentuating her youth and gave her a sense of playfulness. Her intelligent turquoise eyes landed on me and my body tensed in anticipation as it should around my Summoner.

My gaze was drawn to the generous swell of her hips that lead down to her long curvy legs.

"My lady, I do not comprehend your intentions you summon me but you do carry out arrangement." I asked and I grimaced when her face twisted in rage at my last word.

"Urgh, We have no agreement. I want you to leave, I have to go to work and I want you gone when I return!" She shouted exasperated.

"But my lady, if we are to far apart we will both experience unimaginable pain." I answered, trailing behind her as she walked to a strange metal box on some odd terrain, it was black.

She opened the metal box and stepped in; I tensed waiting for the thing to crush her but to my relief nothing happened. She did a few strange things with a much smaller box and the metal beast growled

"My lady, I will save you, the Beast will not have you!" Panicked I reached to grab her arm but she slammed the door shut before I got to close. She laughed softly and I paused at the beautiful sound of it, I wanted to make her laugh again and again just to hear it, even if I had no idea why she was laughing. Rolling her eyes she slowly let her window down.

"No sir, do not fear the Metal Beast will not eat me," She mocked before she revved the engine and pulled out of her outlined area. She waved bye and before I could stop her she sped away down the long road. As she egged away I felt the pain grow starting in my lower stomach in warning and I gasped when she reached the certain amount that would bring the full blown pain. Collapsing to the ground I hugged my legs to my chest as deep unimaginable pain racked my body. It felt as though some one was kicking him repeatedly in the groin. He cursed getting slowly to his feet and stumbled towards the metal box. The pain subsided slowly as he neared the Metal Beast, when he got close enough Athena fell out if the car, wheezing for breathe.

"What the fuck did you do?" She yelled at me, a little taken back by her language,

"I told you my lady, we can not be to far apart or we will experience this pain until our agreement has been consummated," I said and I gazed into her eyes as waves of desire hit me, the usual after effect of the attack.

"Shit how am I going to work today with you trialing behind me all day," She said her eyes darkening slightly, the hunger was clearly effecting her as well. I did not answer sensing that she would just get irritated if I tried to help.

She was quite for a while and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she thought through everything.

"Alright get in, but you keep your trap shut, you get me," She said pointing at my chest, I frowned trying to understand her strange way of speaking, wondering what trap meant but I nodded anyway not wanting to anger her further.

She steeped back so I could get up, I did and she walked around and got in the Metal Beast. I walked forward and glanced down at what must have been a door, I placed my hands on it searching for a handle but my hands just slipped off. Sighing loudly she leaned over and opened it from the other side. Cautiously I stepped in and she started the beats, the booming sound was so much louder in here. She looked at me and noticed that my door was still open, giving me an exasperated look she leaned over again and closed my door, while I tried to ignore how exquisite she felt against me. She started the beast and it started moving but an obnoxious beeping started. It was extremely irritating; its horrible high pitched sound hurt my ears horribly.

"Buckle your seatbelt," She groaned the beeping clearly getting to her. Frowning I looked down at my lap, why would my seat need a belt, surely it does not have pants that need keeping up.

"Are you serious, every one knows what a seatbelt is," She muttered leaning over again, fixing me with a glare, this position brought her face impossibly closer to mine and I wanted to kiss her, more than I needed my next breathe but she pulled back with some black material in her hand which she pulled across my body and clicked into a holder next to my thigh. I fingered the black contraption; it was too tight and to close to my neck to made me claustrophobic.

"Ahh and know I am super late," She hissed at me, she moved a stick that was protruding from the floor and set of, I cried out when the land started speeding by and we narrowly missed all these other Beast of different colors and shapes.

We finally came to a stop and my heart was able to slow down to its original speed, she leaned over,

"Zale, you must act normal I don't need anyone suspecting that you are from some different world or time," I was about to tell her that I was last in the sixteenth century but she stopped me, " I have a very important meeting today, otherwise I wouldn't be going into today," She choked out, I waited expectantly for her to explain but when she didn't I left it guessing that it had something to do with this Collin fellow.

"Yes my lady, I am here to serve you," I said as I removed my hands from their choke hold on my seat. I shakily got o my feet, glad to be rid of that ghastly thing. Kicking my door shut she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a see through door. I felt a unmistakably strong zing when she took my hand, a zing that I only ever receive from my Summoners but this time it was unusually strong. We neared the doors and she pushed them open with her hip and led me in.

A frazzled young woman walked swiftly towards us, her pointed features where strained with worry.

"Miss Redford, I have had him calling all morning," She stammered out, handing Athena a piece of paper which she took and scanned over as she answered her.

"Thank you, Becca, please tell the board I will be there shortly," Becca cast me a shy glance my way and blushed a deep crimson when I coolly met her gaze.

"Ooh Becca this is Zale," She said gesturing to me and I gave Becca one of my dazzling smiles, "You need to keep him in my office, I don't want him wandering around. He has some mental issues," Athena said, outraged I thrust out my hand.

"Zale, nice to meet you this morrow," I said smoothly casting me a sympathetic look she gave my hand a pat.

"Zale, come." Athena instructed and I trailed behind her, how is it possible that, that woman could think I have mental issues. I am of perfect health. While I walked I could feel just about every make or female's eyes on me.

She pushed her door open with her hip and we stepped in.

"Zale, look I need you to sit here, until I return." She said pushing me down on the couch I nodded 'yes' and she smiled and picked up her files,

"I will be back soon," She said before walking out. I sat patently glancing around the room, I noticed how much technology had progressed, this time was completely different to my time. Her room was rather large, with a few bookshelves piled with papers and a few books, curious I stepped forward and picked up the biggest wad of paper, it was titled 'Fresh Desire,' written in big letters on the cover and underneath that, my Ladies name was printed out. Frowning I flicked it open to the first page, it was filled with small writing and larger letters that said, 'Chapter 1: First Encounters'. I realized with a start that she had written a book, I started to read the first lines and I got completely absorbed in the world, my lady had created.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I heard an outraged gasp and I looked up, startled Athena had come back and was know starring at me.

"Where did you get that," She growled trying to grab it, but I intercepted her, moving away I continued to read. I was desperate to find out if the fair maiden from the sixteenth century would let the Tyrant, have his way with her and disgrace her family.

But she grabbed it and was about to let me have it but I placed my hand over her mouth, gently shushing her.

"My lady, it is brilliant, it has been years since I have read such a gripping tale. You should not be embarrassed that I read it." I said and she calmed a little but her uncertainty did not leave her eyes. She stepped away from my hand and I tried to forget the feeling of her soft lips pressed to my palm

"You had no right," She whispered and I was about to contradict her when a shrill ring erupted from the a small black box. I pulled my hands over my head while Athena ran to the box picking up a smaller piece out of it and blessed silence fell. She gave me warning glare to be quite. Her shout match started between her and the invisible man in the black box. While she spoke I picked up her story and carried on reading, it was just getting in to the Maidens and The Tyrants love making. My how imaginative my Summoner is and how the erotic scene was effecting me, I couldn't help not imagine myself and my lady doing those same acts. I sat on her chair and I was surprised to find that it swirls in circles; I stopped reading and smiled down at the chair, what a wonderful contraption.

A while later, Athena slammed the box down and I quickly moved out of her way when she moved to collapse in her chair, letting out a sigh she closed her eyes.

"Dam Japanese can't make up there minds!" She vented her eyes still closed. A smile spread across my face, thinking of a way to cheer up my Lady. I lifted my hands and placed them on her shoulders, rubbing the tight muscles. She let out a groan that vibrated in my groin, leaning her head against my forearm she sighed and let me continue.

"My lady, you must not let your self get so stressed," I chided as I moved my hands down between her scapulas, needing the flesh. I moved my thumbs up and down her spine and she shivered.

"Nmm," She tried but she cold only manage a mumble, "No stop," She sighed rather unconvincingly. I ignored her and laced my fingers behind her neck and I heard her breathe hitch.

"Collin," She sighed and I was taken aback by the unexpected wave of hurt that hit me. She jerked out of my grip and fixed me with a rather teary glare. My heart broke for her and I moved to engulf her in my arms but she resisted.

"Come, we are leaving," She said and I walked behind her, grabbing her novel on the way out.

_**SO there you go pretty pretty please review, itwould mean so much to me, I am not sure if I am going to carry on with this as it isn't getting as much as a response as My Soul to Take but we will see, so please let my know your thoughts. :D :D :D **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all, here is the next chapter, hope you like… Just want to say thanks to Ms. Nosferatu **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Athena**_

I jumped out of my car running to my front door, desperate to get to my room before

Zale saw me cry. I gulped my shaking making it impossibly difficult to unlock the door but in the end I got and I ran to my room, slamming the door and leaning against the wood. Finally letting my tears fall; I missed Collin so much, despite what he had done to me. Call me stupid but I was still in love with him. I distantly heard Zale's heavy footfalls on my wooden floor as he walked in and shut the front door. I stifled my sob not needing his comfort or his pity. I slumped down to the floor; my chest was so tight it felt like I was suffocating. I gasped my breath came in short gasp, I shut my eyes and let the pain consume me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke a few hours, someone was lifting me and gently placing me on a bed. I struggled in my sleepy daze, but a soft voice stopped me.

"Shh, my lady it is I, I could not bare to let you be in such pain by yourself." Zale murmured pulling my duvet up my body. I felt him tuck me in, just like my Nana used to do. He moved away but I felt him a few seconds later, when my bed dipped and he sat next to gently playing with my hair, while he hummed a soft song. I smiled the tune was lulling me back to sleep. I was asleep before I heard the words but Zale continued to hum them long after I had drifted off.

_Then ane arose at her bed fit,  
And a grumly guest I'm sure was he,  
Saying "Here am I, thy bairns father,  
Although I am not comely."_

_I am a man upon the land,  
I am a silkie in the sea,  
And when I'm far frae every strand,  
My home it is in Sule Skerry."_

"It was na weel", the maiden cried,  
"It was na weel, indeed" quo she,  
"For the Great Silkie of Sule Skerrie,  
To hae come and aught a bairn to me!"

_Then he has taken a purse of gold,  
And he has laid it on her knee,  
Saying, "give to me, my little young son,  
And take thee up thy nouriss fee._

It shall come to pass on a summer's day,  
When the sun shines hot on every stone,  
That I shall take my little young son,  
And teach him for to swim the foam.

And thou shalt marry a proud gunner,  
And a very proud gunner I'm sure he'll be,  
And the very first shot that e're he shoots,  
he'll kill both my young son and me."

He stopped singing and left her room but not before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

I awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. I stretched and opened my eyes which where burning a little from the salt in my tears. I got up and dressed and walked down my passage a few minutes later to see Zale standing in my kitchen starting at his reflection in my kettle. I stepped around him and flicked it on needing my daily dose of caffeine. Zale touched it and jumped away pulling his hand to his chest in surprise when it burnt himself. I stifled my giggle at his child like wonder and took out a cup for each of us. I grabbed some milk and sugar, dumping some coffee into the bottom of each mug. The kettle carried on boiling and Zale jumped even further away when it started to scream and wobble from the bubbles and steam irrupted form the spot.

"My lady, what is that thing?" He asked

"It is a kettle it boils water for you." I said and he looked confused but nodded anyway, muttering something about my times odd ways and something about a fire.

I finished making the coffee and handed him one, he frowned down at it, then at me as I sipped at the brown substance.

"My lady, what is this liquid, it looks as though some one with a very bad case of diarrhea and had an accident in your cup." He asked and I couldn't help it I burst out laughing at his odd way of describing coffee.

"No, drink it, it is good." I said, Zale looked skeptical but did as I said. Taking a sip he pulled a face at the bitter taste but he politely carried on sipping the stuff, as though he did not want to offend me. Touched I reached over and took his cup from him, he let me and I chucked it down the drain.

"It is an acquired taste, do you want some tea?" I asked and he looked relieved and nodded eagerly. I turned around and made him some tea, which I handed to him and he took gratefully.

I led him to the T.V and I sat, he followed once again sitting a little to close for my comfort. I reached for the remote and flicked the T.V on, I switched through some channels and I gave a yip of excitement when I found Zombieland. I watched my eyes scanning the screen and I let out a bark of laughter when the zombie chased him around the gas station. I glanced at Zale who was starring at the man running away, with a bemused expression.

"Why are you laughing if the man is running for his life surely we should help him," He shouted in panic, getting up from the couch and kneeling in front of the T.V. He tried to stick his hand through the T.V, trying to grab the man out of the T.V when the zombie was in his back seat of his car.

"He is not really in trouble it is a movie, it is all pretend." I said in amusement and Zale looked from me to the T.V and back again. We watched in silence with only the sound of mine or his laughter filling the room and Zale's occasional questions.

The movie came to an end and Zale, moved back to sitting next to me, first he started by leaning closer and putting his hand on my thigh. I shivered at the contact, and I could sense his smile when he leaned further forward his nose skimming my cheek, he moved down brushing my hair out of the way and kissed my jaw line, I bit my lip. He moved lower down placing irresistible kisses down my neck, the sensations went straight to my lower stomach. The hand that was resting on my thigh, slowly began to move up my leg and I gasped clamping my legs together. I was to scared to breath, in fear that if I moved at all even to breath I wouldn't able to stop myself from kissing him.

He reached my shoulder and he moved back up again to kiss me on the lips but I freaked, shooting up I put my hands out in front of me.

"No Zale, I can't," I shouted and I turned away from him.

_**Thank you, please leave me a review to tell me what you think, :D :D :D**_

_**ooh and the Irish song in the middle is a folk song written in the 19nth cent, it is called The Great Selkie of Sule Skerry. Here is a small synopsis on the song, if you are interested... A woman laments that she does not know her son's father. A man rises up to tell her that he is the father, and that he is a silkie: a man only on the land, a seal in the water. He takes his son, gives her a purse of gold, and predicts that she will marry a gunner, who will shoot both him and their son. (from WIKI)**_

_**Any ideas, thoughts, grievances, let me know. Click that button :D**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

sorry I havent been around lately, I have exams and I have been studing like crazy... My mum has taken my laptop away until the end of exams, so I am affraid that I will only be able to post after exams ( in 2 weeks)... But I promise to post an extra extra extra long chappie, with some really good stuff, :) :) :) :) :) please dont loose faith in me...

XXX

Discover


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am sorry about the delay; yes I know I am very bad. I had some internet trouble.. **_

_**I would just like to say thanks to every one who reviewed while I was absent… **_

Chapter 4 Zale

I watched helplessly as my Summoner broke down, her back to me, her head in her hands. Her body shaking as she shook her head back and forth.

I felt my chest tighten for her, who ever had caused her so much pain did not deserve to live. I slowly stood and walked up behind her and placed my hands around her waist pulling her back against me. She gasped softly her head lulling back onto my shoulder. I looked into her teary gaze, my eyes slowly drifting to her slightly parted lips. My hunger had grown with each day with my need for the sea I could feel it calling me with every second of the day. My skin felt dry and my throat parched of the rich salty liquid that I missed so much.

I couldn't help myself the call was to great, I pulled her tightly against me. I placed open mouth kisses along her jaw and her neck. Tasting her silky skin, she shivered when I bit her shoulder. I looked up her eyes were screwed shut. My hands itched to peel her clothes off and take her as my body urged me too but something got in the way, an emotion I was not accustomed too. It made me pause and notice the slight crease distress between her eyebrows, I sighed heavily releasing her confused to why I was letting her go before I would have proceeded with out a thought. Claiming my Summoner as I should, she summoned me for that purpose. Had she not, frowning I stepped away further from her tempting curves and beckoning softness.

"I will be at the shore line, if you need me, my lady." I muttered, tucking a stray lock behind her ear and smiling sadly at her.

I walked away, my heart heavy; I needed to get back home soon. I had never been away from the ocean this long before and I was not sure of the consequences. I stepped out of her house, her front door swung behind me. As I padded softly to the water, my skin itching for the feel of the waves licking my flesh, but I could not return until, my lady submitted and let me take her and that brought an almost overwhelming onslaught of imagines of my Lady in various compromising positions.

I hissed in a breath, my toes curling in the surf. The steady growth of my arousal had grown with each passing hour, I spent with out my lady in my arms and I had never let it get this far and I fear that if we did not make love soon, I would start to feel arousal so great it would verge on pain.

I slumped down, not caring that my odd pants would get soaked in the water. I pulled my hands through my hair, enjoying the cool water against my aching member, calming some of my ragging intents.

I leaned back my head resting against that same rock, she had summoned me upon.

I could vaguely hear, Athena picking up that odd black box and tapping it a few times before holding it to her ear. She walked out sitting on her front steps and then proceeded to have a long, animated conversation with it. I heard her voice pick up in volume as she had a rant to the black box and then her voice lowered in pitch and it took a strong understanding as though she knew what she had to do now.

I didn't listen to her words, wanting to give her a little privacy but I couldn't help from listen to the sound of her voice. She had such an intoxicating voice, so much so that, it made me imagine what she would sound like when I made her moan in ecstasy.

I lifted my eyes up, watching the clouds as they lazed across the sky. I let my mind wander again and I was to lost in my day dreaming to notice when Athena plopped down next to me, wresting her head on my shoulder. She sighed softly before she gently asked.

"What are you really?"

"My lady, I have told you I am a selkie," I murmured in reply.

"Yes, I know but what does that mean really."

"I am a creature of the sea, I can take on the forms of a seal and a human. But I can only change into my human form once I have been summoned by a fair maiden, such as yourself and once I have been summoned I can not return to the sea until I have made love with my Summoner."

"You cannot return and what happens if you don't make love with your Summoner?" She asked softly.

"I do not know I have never had a Summoner that has refused me before but I can only guess that my arousal will become too great and verge on painful. My longing for the sea will drive me insane." There was a log pause as she thought everything through.

"Does it hurt now?" She asked timidly, gesturing to my crotch. I shook my head,

"No my lady, I have not started to experience pain yet but I fear I may be cursed with an ever hard member." I growled, she giggled.

"Well perhaps I could help with that," She blushed and I looked at her sharply, my eyes widening when her hands moved to the zip of my crotch but skated over the confining fabric. Leaning closer she whispered into my ear.

"But not here in public, follow me," She stood slowly trailing her hand along my arm. I gulped standing so fast I felt dizzy. I followed her obediently, feeling like a puppet whose master had pulled its strings.

_**Soo there you go, sorry about the shortness but I wanted the next scene to be from Athena's POV, so you can get a broader understanding of her character. So be expecting a few heated encounters in the next chapter… ;)**_

_**See you laters…**_

_**XXX  
Discover **_


End file.
